


Romantic Terrorist

by Cypressleaf



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Sharing a Bed, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypressleaf/pseuds/Cypressleaf
Summary: “You, Watson, are something of a romantic terrorist.” Sherlock once judged her this way. (S03E07)A day before they started chasing criminals, Joan suddenly bring up this topic again.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson
Kudos: 5





	Romantic Terrorist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny fanfic I wrote in Chinese at first. The full text has been translated into English with the help of a translation machine. I hope English readers can enjoy it!

"Now... what do you say?" Joan suddenly broke the lazy silence between them.

"What?" Sherlock's sleepy voice came from under the bedding.

"Dear detective, observe," Joan reached into the quilt, squeezed the back of his neck, and snorted dissatisfiedly. "Please update your database—am I still a _romantic terrorist_?"

Sherlock blinked, seeming to be recalling his rational thoughts. He rolled over lazily, moved his aching neck, and gently held the bare wrist. "You are, of course you are. I never make mistakes in my observations."

Joan pulled out her wrist agilely, straddled his abdomen at the speed Sherlock taught her in the close defense courses—this is the first step in a preemptive strike—and then defensively folded her arms, straightened her back, staring at him from the corner of the eyes.

"I'm glad my apprentice has the courage to question her tutor." Sherlock opened his mouth slightly and watched her smooth movement. His transparent gray eyes flashed. "But I'm sorry to inform you," he murmured in a quite low and hoarse voice, looking up at the black haired woman straddling him with his eyes narrowed, "In view of your high enthusiasm for me just now, not only can I not cancel your terrorist title, but also I have to raise your terrorist rating in romantic relationship."

Joan unmoved, glanced at him, raised her eyebrows, and said nothing.

"Dear Watson," Sherlock opened his eyes and began to look at her with a typical scrutiny gaze. "I thought we all agreed that our relationship would never be romantic."

"I guess if you take your hands off my waist now and put your clothes on, this lie will be more convincing." There was a hint of confusion and anger in her voice.

"Watson, it seems that next time I have to make up for you a logic course," Sherlock did not remove his hand, but licked his lips, and then succinctly stated, "Romantic relationship must contain sex, but the relationship containing sex is not necessarily romantic relationship. The former is only contained in the latter."

"Well, I thought you should be willing to talk," Joan lowered her head slightly, and her eyes began to flash with the first hint of curiosity—Sherlock knew that this was the iconic starting point of his teaching success, "What is our relationship?"

"Our relationship is the _one-Holmes-and-one-Watson relationship_." Sherlock frowned and pursed his lips. "Since Aristotle, typology has played a great role in human's cognition and understanding of the world. However, detailed classification and clear definitions are not always so effective, and sometimes they do not make the world in front of us clearer and easier to understand. Therefore, I refuse to be a believer in this methodology."

"The classification and definition of relationships are really unique," Joan narrowed her eyes and concluded, "in your world."

"It's not _my_ world, it's _our_ world, my dear terrorist." Sherlock said sternly with bright eyes.

"To keep you from confusing, I can generously add more logic chains to this deduction to make it perfect." Sherlock said, raising his voice. "You, Watson, and I, are all romantic terrorists. Therefore, your enthusiasm for another terrorist reflects your terrorist level to romantic relationship at the same time."

"So," Joan tilted her head thoughtfully, suppressing the smile at the corner of her mouth, "You mean, in order to reduce the damage to the outside world, two terrorists should be bound together… somehow."

"Brilliant deduction!" He laughed and winked quickly, announced in the tone of _"case closed"_ , and once again revealed the expression of _"Watson, you finally know how to open these two dozen locks. How great the progress you’ve made!"_ "In my opinion, we should try this kind of joint activity more. Obviously, it has a great exercise effect both on your body and mind."

Joan's face flushed suddenly, but she just rolled her eyes at him unceremoniously, and then rolled off the bed from him.

"Now, I propose, let’s stop the terrorist attack on the world of romance for a while," Sherlock flipped out of bed briskly and grabbed his shirt on the floor. "The world of crime is waiting for two just detectives."

"Marcus!" He turned on his phone and yelled, "You’ve got Watson and me."

-fin-


End file.
